


A Snowy Rescue

by ranguvar82



Series: Bar Owner and Bookseller: A Love Story [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Just Add Kittens, aziraphale has crowley wrapped around his finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Aziraphale is about to step onto the street when he sees something in a patch of snow by the steps. A very small something.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Bar Owner and Bookseller: A Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690504
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Aziraphale Fell, Savior

A Snowy Rescue

Aziraphale glances out of the shop window at the snow that’s falling steadily, covering the streets and trees with a blanket of white. It’s a good thing his husband(and he still gets that lovely tingly feeling when he thinks those words, even six months later) reminded him to wear his large overcoat today. A quick glance at his pocket watch tells the bookseller that it’s time to close up for the day. He knows Crowley will be at Eden’s(some local politician is having some sort of to do there) and he’s looking forward to drinks(and maybe more, he thinks with a smirk) in their private booth.

He pulls on his coat, checks the nooks and crannies of the store to make sure he’s not going to lock someone inside again(granted, it has only happened once, and the old lady was very understanding, but Aziraphale was still mortified) then steps outside, turning his collar up against the wind. He’s just about to step onto the street and head towards his husband’s establishment when he notices something lying in a patch of snow at the foot of his steps.

A very small something. A something that stands out against the white. Aziraphale kneels down, then gasps, his eyes wide. “Oh! Oh, you poor thing! Here now, it’s okay.” He scoops up the small, very cold something and bundles it into his coat, hurrying as quick as he can towards Eden’s Serpent.

Crowley is polishing glasses and cursing himself for agreeing to host this stupid party for a stupid politician when the door opens and Aziraphale walks in, dusted in snow and looking so goddamned angelic that he feels his heart stop. “Hey sweetheart.” Aziraphale beams at him and knocks the snow off his coat before coming over to the bar. “How was your day?” He notices that Aziraphale’s coat seems...rather more bulgy than he remembers, and it also appears to be moving. “Aziraphale? Why is your coat trying to dance?”

The smile he gets is so wide Crowley immediately knows it’s fake. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing in my coat. Can I please have a scotch?”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley gives him a Look, and Aziraphale crumples.

“Oh, fine, but you have to understand, I couldn’t leave the poor thing there, he was half frozen!”

And with that, he pulls what Crowley is certain is the world’s smallest kitten out of his coat, setting it on the counter. The kitten blinks, then yawns, showing off a pink tongue and tiny little teeth. Its eyes are the same gold as Crowley’s, and its fur is a glossy black. It looks at Crowley and mews. Crowley looks at it, then at his husband, who is looking both oddly contrite and proud. “Aziraphale!”

“Oh, Crowley, look at him! You don’t think I would be so cruel as to just leave him! He would have died!”

Crowley glares at the kitten, who is tottering along the bar, mewing loudly. “I don’t know the first thing about looking after a cat! Or any animal, for that matter!”

“MEW!”

Aziraphale grins. “Well, I do, and this little one would like something to drink.”

“What’s he want, a scotch?”

Aziraphale bursts out laughing. “No, silly. Though if you have any milk, he would like that.”

Crowley thinks for a minute. “Yeah, think there might be some in the kitchen. ANA!”

“WHAT?”

“DO WE HAVE...OH, JUST COME OUT HERE. YOU’RE GONNA FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH.”

Anathema comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. “Find out...IS THAT A KITTEN?! OH MY GOD IT’S ADORABLE!”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “Yes, and do we have any milk? Or, I dunno, kitteney type food? Is the beast even old enough for food? How old is it, anyway?”

Ana pauses in cooing over the kitten(who is lapping up all the attention and purring up a storm). “Hmm, judging by the size I’d say maybe about six weeks? Not quite ready for food yet, but we do have milk. I’ll go get some for the poor thing.” She goes into the kitchen and returns with a bowl filled with milk.

“Ana?” Crowley asks, staring agape at the bowl.

“Yes?”

“Are you using Eden’s fine china to feed that flea bitten animal?!”

“He does not have fleas!” Aziraphale protests while Ana simply smirks at him. The kitten, not knowing any difference, begins to lap up the milk, purring. “Really, Anthony!”

Crowley huffs. He hates to admit it, but the kitten is...sorta cute. He’s never really had a pet of his own(growing up they had a dog named Rover, but that had been more Harriet’s than his) and since he and Aziraphale won’t ever be able to have children for obvious reasons, a pet might be the next best thing. And he’s always heard that cats are easier to care for than dogs.

(Time will, of course, prove this adage Very Wrong)

“You want to keep it, don’t you?” He asks, looking at his husband. Aziraphale gives him the Puppy Eyes, and Crowley sighs. “Fine. I suppose the little monster can stay. Have you thought of a name yet?”

The kitten finishes the milk and totters over to Crowley, purring. He grimaces, but gently runs his finger down its back. Aziraphale grins.

“Well, I was thinking of calling him Oscar.”

“Oscar.” Crowley tilts his head, then grins back. “I like it.”

Aziraphale giggles and claps his hands.


	2. Anthony J Crowley, Sap

Chapter Two: Anthony J. Crowley, Sap.

Anthony James Crowley prides himself on his Tough Guy Reputation. It is a reputation that served him well when he was a Demon, and served him even better once he opened Eden’s Serpent. He’s got the Tough Guy Look perfected, the slow sneer of his lips and the strange gold color of his eyes goes a long way in intimidating people. Plus there’s just something..unsettling about a man who can walk the way he does without keeling over.

He’s never needed a gun or knife to get his point across, being rather adept at hand to hand combat(rumors range from him being in a special branch during the War to him growing up in a rough neighborhood, neither of which are true-Crowley ran as far and as fast as he could to avoid the draft and he grew up in an ordinary home) and possessing a Silver Tongue that could get him out of any scrape.

Anyway, the point is that Anthony Crowley is a Tough Guy, a Person You Do Not Mess With.

He is also the biggest Sap to ever walk the earth. At first, it was only his beloved angel that got to see his sappy side. Crowley worshiped the ground Aziraphale walked on, and god damn it all, but the bastard knew it and used it to his full advantage. One bat of those gorgeous blond lashes, a wobble of the lip, and Crowley would walk across fire buck naked for him. So it’s not too surprising that he agrees to take in the kitten(Oscar) that Aziraphale has found.

Crowley swears blind that while yes, Oscar is rather adorable, he is not going to become one of those people that lets their pets completely take over. He goes to the pet shop and buys Oscar a very nice kitty bed, some formula, and a few toys. He’s even picked out a space in the living room that is Strictly Oscar’s, and has a long talk with Aziraphale about not letting the kitten on Crowley’s silk sheets. Aziraphale, who grew up with cats, does his best to look Solemn and not laugh his head off.

So it comes as less than a shock to the bookseller when he and Crowley come home and find Oscar on their bed, sound asleep and purring up a storm. “Oscar! I told you, no getting on the bed!” Crowley goes to pick up the kitten, who digs his claws into the sheets and refuses to move. Hell, he’s not even opening his eyes. “Oscarrr...” Crowley whines, actually whines, and Aziraphale can no longer hold back his laughter.

“It’s not funny! He’s gonna ruin the sheets!” Crowley growls, then brightens. He climbs onto the bed, sitting cross legged, and works out Oscar’s claws one at a time. “Gotcha, you little beast.”

Oscar opens his eyes and stares at Crowley, then waddles forward and clambers into his lap. More specifically, onto Crowley’s Very Nice Suit, and with a kitteny smirk curls up and goes right back to sleep.

Aziraphale is laughing so hard he can’t breathe. Crowley stares open mouthed at the tiny bundle of black fur. “Why, you little devil!” He looks over at Aziraphale, who is rolling around on the floor, face red as he fights for control. “What do I do now?” Crowley whispers fiercely.

“Well, my love, you can either move him, or you can resign yourself to being a kitten bed.” Aziraphale gasps, wiping away his tears.

Crowley frowns. “He does look comfy...” Aziraphale smirks and comes to sit next to him. “But this is a one time thing, got it? He’s got his own bed.”

“Of course, dear.” Aziraphale says with the air of someone who does not believe a word the other person is saying.

Crowley nods decisively. “Have to set boundaries right off.”

Aziraphale’s silence speaks volumes. Crowley looks down at Oscar. Yep, definitely, for sure and certain a one time thing. Not going to happen again, not at all. Once Oscar figures out that cats are the independent sort, why, things will be right as rain.

Time passes, a bed bought for a kitten gathers dust, and Anthony James Crowley, who insisted up and down that there was no way Oscar would ever be allowed anywhere near his clothes and bed, now has that selfsame kitten in his lap or draped across his shoulders.

And if Aziraphale comes home from work and finds his husband and their kitten sound asleep together on the couch, well, that’s nobody’s business but his.


End file.
